callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Semtex
Semtex is a type of grenade that sticks to the first surface it touches including other players, as seen in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer trailer. Real-world use Semtex was first developed by Czechoslovakia in the 1950s, and was similar to C4 except it could withstand more heat without reacting. It saw widespread use, especially by Libya, North Vietnam and Northern Ireland. Now, because of government restrictions, most of the 10-ton annual production of Semtex is exclusively domestic. Semtex was similar to other plastic explosives, especially C-4, in that it was easily malleable; but it was usable over a greater temperature range than other plastic explosives. There are also visual differences; while C-4 is off-white in color, Semtex is brick-orange. tenemos que In-game appearance The first in-game use of Semtex was seen during the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer trailer, working like a regular grenade and having the same principles as the Call of Duty: World at War Sticky Grenade. Its appearance is unusual for a grenade; it is a ball of C4 plastic explosive that has been balled up around a timed detonator with a flashing light. It appears in multiplayer as well as the Special Ops levels Body Count, Wreckage, and Homeland Security. Multiplayer Semtex takes up the equipment slot. It is comparable to the standard grenade but with some differences. It has a set timer and cannot be cooked, though the timer is shorter than a frag grenade's fuse. At close range, the delayed explosion gives opponents time to escape. However, the timer counts down while the Semtex is in flight and will explode almost immediately after landing if thrown over long distances. It has a blinking red light and beeps softly, making it easier to spot and avoid. This makes it useful for flushing enemies that have bunkered down, as they may run from cover if a Semtex charge is tossed in proximity. Because the grenade sticks to the first surface it touches (except glass, which it shatters while having its trajectory remain unaffected), it will not bounce and roll past the desired target. This is very useful for accurately sticking the grenade to the Headquarters, narrow platforms or hillsides. Additionally, it can be stuck to the window sill in front of an enemy rather than actually requiring the grenade go through the window (a throw which, if missed, often means a cooked grenade comes bouncing back at the thrower.) Additionally, Semtex grenades cannot be thrown back at the original sender. Semtex is more powerful than a Frag Grenade: it has a larger explosive radius and the highest explosive damage of any equipment in the game and is the only grenade that can, without Danger Close, destroy the large gas tanks found in Highrise and Terminal. Unlike the frag grenade, Semtex cannot be overcooked though sticking a Semtex too close will still cause a suicide. Due to its stickiness, it is very useful for taking down Riot Shields, which it attaches itself to. However, If the shield user has Blast Shield he/she may survive even a direct stick to the shield. It may also prove useful for clearing 1st floors, etc from the outside due its increased accuracy because its sticky. It may prove helpful for ambushing enemies by sticking it to doorframes, walls, object, etc nearby for instance above their head as the chances are fair that if the player times the throw right (from the right position helps) they will walk into the explosion and be killed. Less frequently some people will stick semtex to a team-mate and have them run into a group of enemies - mainly for the "The Resourceful" challenge, in an attempt of killing at least one or two enemies. This works best in Domination or headquarters, where larger groups of enemies will likely be trying to capture an objective. It is highly un-recommended to try this in Hardcore modes, where friendly-fire will kill the player, and/or team-mates in the process. On some occasions a player may try to pick up and throw a Semtex back at its owner. This is pointless due to it being a timed explosive, as it counts down from the instant it is thrown, the Semtex will more then likely explode in the time it takes to pick it up, and even if they did manage to throw it, it will probably explode in mid-air right in front of you. If it is close enough to you that you have the option of throwing it back, you should immediately make for the strongest cover you can find and take cover behind it. Trivia * If the semtex is stuck to the enemy, a sign like that of a head shot and one shot kill will appear on the screen saying "stuck", however if the player stuck is aware of being stuck, they might run in your direction killing himself and you(and all those around you). * If you mistakenly pull out your Semtex you can press your "weapon swap" button, and it will return to the players inventory without exploding. * It is odd, since in real life, Semtex is a replacement for C4, however, if you stick it to a wall right in front of the player, there is a "C4" label on it, which can also be seen in the multiplayer menu and the art book which comes with the Hardened Edition. * It is also odd how the Semtex grenade can be used after an EMP is used since it appears to be detonated electronically. * Semtex can be used in Spec Ops missions to destroy armored vehicles like the BTR-80. * Unlike the regular grenade, you cannot cook it, the player can hold it indefinitely and not die. * If a player sticks the Semtex to an object near him, it will count as suicide. * If a player gets stuck by the Semtex on their riot shield or weapon, dropping the shield or weapon for another weapon on the ground unsticks the Semtex from the player, but they need to drop the shield quickly, because the grenade has a short fuze, and the player might not be clear of the blast radius in time. * The only part of the Semtex that isn't "sticky" is the black ring that goes around the upper half of the grenade. In this aspect, it is unusual how the grenade is even thrown the way it is, as the player will grip like a Frag Grenade by wrapping their hand around it. * If a player gets Semtex stuck on their Riot Shield, it makes no difference where it is actually positioned on the shield, it will always kill the user. As outlined above, the only way to survive it to swap out the shield for a weapon on the ground, or use Blast Shield. * If you knife an enemy who is holding out their Semtex, there is a chance of it sticking to the player with no warning and therefore killing the player. File:Semtex.jpg|The Semtex being thrown in Modern Warfare 2's Multiplayer File:Semtex kill icon.png|The kill icon for Semtex Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Multiplayer Category:Explosives